


Curses

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sd_ldws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses

Dragging his lips away from Danny’s, Steve pushed him back onto the bed. He watched as Danny bounced on the mattress than reached out, his hands lifting to beckon Steve down. Straddling Danny’s thighs, Steve leaned in pressing a sloppy kiss against Danny’s lips climbing off the bed he pulled his tee shirt over his head. His hands reached for his fly to strip, his progress thwarted when Danny’s hands covered his.

“What the fuck, Danny?” Steve frowned, tilting Danny’s face up towards him. His fingertips gentle where his words were gruff.

“Before we do this you need to know.” Danny leaned forward to press his lips against the soft fuzz of hair at Steve’s navel.

“Either stop doing that or tell me.” Steve hissed as Danny’s tongue trailed a wet path around his navel.

“I don’t want you to freak out.” Danny groaned as his teeth plucked at the soft skin under his lips.

“Danny, we’re about to have the most awesome sex we will ever have.” Steve paused as Danny’s opened his pants, his knuckles brushing against Steve’s erection. “No big gay freakout here.”

“I have a problem Steve.” Danny’s hands pushed the pants lower.

“Yeah.” Steve groaned. “You’re not naked.”

“No.” Danny whispered against the swollen head of Steve’s cock. “I was cursed by my first girlfriend. Something happens to me when I’m having really good sex.”

“So we’ll have really bad sex.” Steve shrugged and then threw back his head and moaned wantonly as Danny’s mouth closed around him.

“Not gonna happen.” Danny murmured as he stopped touching him.

The sudden loss of contact pulled Steve back to earth. He looked down at Danny on the bed, his eyes wide.

“What the Fuck, Danny?”

He looked into the bright blue eyes of a furry raccoon.


End file.
